Tales of The Red Strings
by NightmaresFantasys
Summary: Reggie is a normal fire bender, she spent most of her youth training on becoming the next Avatar. But even after Jinora claimed that Reggie couldn't be the next Avatar. Reggie's father Naivo continued her training. At sixteen Reggie couldn't handle the daily disappointment and ran off to find out who the real Reggie is... maybe her father wasn't so off the mark.


Earth, Fire, Air, Water only the avatar can master all four.

Book One: Blossom

Chapter One: Garsai

"It was a dark stormy night, the wind and the hippowolves howled in harmony. I feared that I was going to die from the unforgiving weather, but just then a mysterious man approached me and told me something so magnificent that my cold dying body regained its warmth. He told me that my child was the next Avatar and-" Maki bopped Naivo on his head.

"It was a sunny afternoon, in a Republic City hospital and that mysterious man was my doctor. And Reggie isn't the Avatar." Maki said lecturing her husband, "Now stop, boring the kid with your ridiculous stories. Sorry about that dear, you just needed some turtlechicken eggs right?" Maki smiled at the mesmerized child.

"Uh, yeah…" The child responded.

"Wonderful, I'll go get them." Maki exited the shop front to retrieve the goods.

"How did the doctor know that your kid was the Avatar?" the child asked. Naivo smiled and leaned over the counter.

"You see, the first thing my babe did was sneeze. She accidentally fire bended, and bam!- "

"Couldn't she just be a fire bender?" The child said skeptically.

"She couldn't be, Maki is a earth bender, and no one on my side has ever been a bender. Ergo, Reggie must be the Avatar!... Not like anyone else thinks so though, but you believe don't ya kid." Naivo said as Maki re-entered with the child's eggs.

"Uhh… Isn't Mr. Vitsu a fire bender?" the child asked. Maki slightly blushed.

"What does our landlord have to do with this?-" Naivo started.

"Absolutely nothing, here's your eggs." Maki said quickly while practically throwing the produce at the customer.

"Thanks Maki. Say hi to the 'Avatar' for me." The child teased, then ran off.

"Honestly Naivo, when will you stop with these stories. So what if Reggie isn't the Avatar." Maki said while collecting the change that the child had placed on the counter. Maki shaked, and tears ran down her face.

"Maki…" Naivo reached out his hand. But Maki slap it away.

"She couldn't help that she wasn't the Avatar, but you kept on pushing her! Even after Jinora told us that her spirt energy wasn't high enough to be the avatar.- you…" Maki said through her tears.

"I never meant to drive her away…" Naivo said sorrowfully.

"I don't believe you! Our little girl is out there, somewhere because you had to push her to be something that she isn't even now!" Maki ran out of the shop.

"I'm sorry…"

._.

"We don't allow minors to fight."

"Please, I could really use the money. Anyway who would know that I'm sixteen." Reggie said with a toothy smile.

"Sorry kid, but I'd know." The large man said.

"Fine. Is there any other jobs I could do around here? Like bet taking or-" Reggie continued.

"That's it! I quit! Here you go Boss." A disgruntled man appeared from the entrance and forced the large man to take his broom. The disgruntled man then stormed off.

"You can swept up after each show. Our last janitor just quit." The man said while handing Reggie the broom.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Reggie said while shaking the man's hand aggressively, "The name's Reggie.", as she spoke a weaselsnake emerged from her bag, wrapped itself around her and looked the large man in the eyes, "Oh and this is Snoski."

"You can call me Boss." The large man said monotonously, ignoring the weaselsnake.

"Okay, Boss." The young girl saluted as she entered the illegal bender fight arena. The interior of the building somehow was more sketchy then its exterior, which seemed at the time hard to beat. The bleachers were filled with dangerous looking people, but they looked like poodlesheep in comparison to her fellow employees. Snoski hid back into Reggie's bag.

"Don't worry Snoski, this is only short term." Reggie whispered to her friend. The young girl was caught off guard when she heard someone speak.

"What do you think you're doing here, this place is for serious benders only." A tall lanky man was standing in front of her.

"I-I… I'm the new janitor." Reggie said while grasping onto the broom.

"Like I care," The lanky man rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, this place is for serious benders only."

"I am a serious bender!" Reggie snapped. The lanky man looked Reggie over.

"Let me guess, with those green rags your probably an earth bender who's never been outside the city. I mean what is with this red hair, you aren't exactly pretty enough to be a mover star." The lanky man touched one of Reggie's braids, but she quickly smacked his hand away.

"My hair is naturally this color."

"Yeah, and mine is naturally blue." The man mocked, "Beat it kid, there is no room in here for a little city girl."

"I bet that I could beat you." Reggie said while folding her arms.

"Ha. I would destroy you." The lanky man laughed.

"What are you, a turtlechicken?" Reggie mocked, "Afraid that this little city girl will kick your butt." The lanky man's eye twitched.

"Fine, you want to die so bad. You got yourself a match. You me right now. Unless you want to back down."

"You will be the only thing going down."

"See ya in the stage." The lanky man said, then left to go prep for the fight. Snoski emerged from Reggie's bag and licked her face in hopes of making her feel better.

"Thanks… why can't I keep my mouth shut."

._.

"Good evening ladies and gents, we got a special unscheduled match between the reigning junior league champ, Remi Wutei and newcomer Reggie last name not found. " the announcer's voice echoed in the underground platinum building, "Reggie is a spunky young woman, with no background information but judging from her green attire I assume she is from somewhere here in the earth empire. And we all know that Remi comes from the North Pole, and knows his way around anything liquid."

Remi and Reggie enter from opposing sides of the battle arena.

"Good luck city girl." Remi smirked.

"Same to you." Reggie said while forming the starting position.

"And to any new visitors, please note that there is only two ways to win, my submission or by death!" The announcer said through the loud speakers, the crowd cheers echoed.

"What a minute death?" Reggie questioned. The bell rang and Remi started to charge at Reggie.

"And with that the fan favorite Remi Wutei has wasted no time and is taking the offensive, but what's this newcomer Reggie seems to dodging every attack without even bending. Remi seems upset but continues to go on the offensive, he's bended all the water in the arena and has created a giant ball of water over his head, looks like he's not going to hold back anything for this newcomer. Could it be, yes, Remi is bending one of his signature moves the Wutei Tsunami, oh that poor girl. Wait, Reggie hasn't moved or bended once since the fight has begun. Is this girl even a bender? And here it comes, those in the front row might want to take a few steps back, and bam! The Wutei Tsunami has washed over the newcomer Reggie. Oh what a short cruel life. But the crowd is loving it, looks like Remi will- Hold on to that excitement folks. There is a fog coming out of the water, the water is disappearing, could it be, yes. The young Reggie is not an earth bender, but a fire bender. She has made a shield of fire and is now evaporating the water. I did not see this one coming folks. Reggie is eliminating all of Remi's resources. He has nothing left to bend. There is just fog and fire left in this arena. It's getting hard to see the action, but trust me there is plans in the works! But Remi isn't backing down, he is trying to collect the water from the fog. Oh my folks, I can't believe it, is my eyes playing tricks on me, there seems to be two Reggie's in the arena. How is this happening? Does she have a twin on stage? But since there is no rules, its still valid. The Reggies are cornering Remi, Remi bends a water blade at one of the Reggie's but- Folks are you seeing this, the Reggie Remi slashed has seized to exist, and the other has knocked Remi to his back. And Remi has submitted. The match goes to newcomer Reggie!"

The crowd cheered as the bell rang. Reggie lent out her hand to the defeated water bender.

"Not bad, for a city girl." Remi said while accepting her hand.

"You're aren't so bad yourself." Reggie smirked while pulling him up.

"Remi Wutei." Remi said with a kind smirk.

"Regalia, but you can call me Reggie." The girl said gleefully. The conversation ws cut short when Boss entered the arena.

"You!" The angry Boss scolded as he pointed to Reggie.

"Hey, Boss…" Reggie said while slinking closer to Remi.

"I told you to swept the floor after the match, not swept the floor during a match! You can't fight here." Boss exclaimed.

The crowd booed as the ring master of the not so honest establishment banished their new champion.

"Oh boo yourself!" The Boss said while disregarding the wishes of his customers, "This bender is still a minor."

"Looks like not only did Remi lose to a newcomer, I'm being told that he lost to a sixteen year old girl. Due to the age requirements of this establishment Reggie's title will be stricken off the record and Remi will remain the defeat yet undefeated champion." The crowd booed louder as they learned the news.

"Come on, let her play!" an audience member called out.

"What's two years!" another yelled.

"Please, Mr. Boss." Reggie said practically begging.

"Silence!" Boss screamed. A hush fell over the building, "Fine, but you are on thin ice. You only get one fight a week."

"Oh, Thank you!" Reggie cheered.

._.

It was getting late and almost everyone had left the underground arena. Reggie was lying down on the bleachers with the sleeping Snoski curled up on her chest.

"How did you do that?" Reggie turned her head to see Remi.

"Do what?" She responded while sitting up.

"There was two of you during the fight, where's your sister?" Remi asked.

"I don't have a sister, I was bending." Reggie said crossing her legs.

"How?"

"I was light bending." Reggie said.

"Light bending?" Remi asked confused at her answer.

"Everything we see is just light reflecting. I used the fog to project my image through fire bending giving the illusion of there being two of me." Reggie said, "But how about you, you were able to bend enough water to submerge the whole stage in eight feet of water. That's pretty impressive."

"Stop your compliments, its freaking me out." Remi said while taking a seat beside her, "Don't let Boss get to you. He says that he doesn't like minors fighting. But one fourth of the fighters are under eighteen. Including yours truly."

"Really?" Reggie said not fully believing him.

"Hey, I don't look that old. I'm only seventeen."

"Sure you are." Reggie said teasing him.

"So where are you from? You don't seem like a Garsai type of girl." Remi asked.

"I was born in Ba Sing Se, but-" Reggie started.

"What a fight, hey you got to teach me that double trick." A short beautiful girl dressed in casual clothes approached the two. "Man did she show you up, Remi."

"Hey, I was off my game today. Don't you worry I can still show you up any day of the week, Lis." Remi said.

"Sure you can. But really, How did you go double?" Lis asked, "I'm also a fire bender." She said proudly.

"If you can even call what you do fire bending. Maybe work on aiming before you get up to the advance stuff." Remi teased.

"So I have a 'little' trouble now and then." Lis commented.

"Yeah, like how the old arena only had 'little' hole in the side of it." Remi continued.

"Its not my fault that Boss didn't use platinum in his first joint." Remi and Lis where now toe to toe.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind me asking, do you know of any place nearby where I could crash?" Reggie asked. Snoski hissed, "I mean a place where Snoski and I could crash? I just got into town and I have nowhere to stay."

"You could stay with me." Remi suggested.

"Yeah, like a girl would stay with a man they just met. Rugo can stay with me." Lis offered.

"Her name is Reggie, and knowing you that place would be ash by morning." Remi countered.

"Even in ashes, my place would be cleaner than yours." Lis rebutted.

"There's a inn down the street, tell them Boss sent you and give 'em this. They can put you up for a couple of nights till you start making real money around here." Boss said as he entered the room. The large man tossed a purple Pai Sho piece to Reggie.

"Thanks, Boss." The girl said while catching it.

"Hey, don't you think that neck of the woods is a little dangerous for a girl like her?" Remi asked.

"With bending like hers, I don't think so." The Boss said as he approached the three, "Your first official match is next week. Lis make sure that she gets to the inn." Boss left.

"Always to the point that one." Lis muttered, while placing her arm on Reggie's shoulder, "Come on now, I'll take you to the inn."

._.

The Inn was old and rundown. There was an old lady dressed in the neighborhood gang colors standing behind the front desk.

"Sorry, we don't accommodate children." The woman hissed.

"I guess this is where I leave, will come see me fight tomorrow?" Lis asked.

"Of course, and thank you." Reggie said while bidding Lis goodbye.

"You better go with your friend, Red." The woman said while pointing to the exit.

"Boss sent me." Reggie said while flipping the Pai Sho piece to the woman. The woman inspecting the piece carefully then smiled.

"Why didn't you say so, Room 201." The woman instructed while handing a key to the young girl.

._.

The room was small, it only had a door, a bed, and a window. Reggie placed her bag on the bug infested mattress and sat down on the window sill looking out into the city. Sato mobiles drove by fast, and the homeless walked by slowly. Snoski emerged from her bag and slithered over to Reggie.

"Hey Snoski…" She petted her weaselsnake, "You miss Mom and Dad too, don't you." The animal purred.

Reggie glanced back out her window to see a small child snatch a woman's purse. The child started to run and the woman called out for help.

"Hey." Reggie said under breath.

The child was now being chased down by the woman and what Reggie assumed was her husband. Scared the child dived into the street. Suddenly a Sato mobile turned and was about to hit the child, when Reggie called out.

"No!" She moved her hands up into the air and a wall of rock separated the Sato mobile from the child.

"Did… Did.. Did I just earth bend…"


End file.
